


One Choice can Transform You.

by ThePoetess



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess





	One Choice can Transform You.

Four/Tobias.

"Tris," I say.

Her name hurts to remember, to say.

"What are you doing here?" she says bitterly. "Shouldn't you be paying your respects?"

"Shouldn't you?" I move toward her.

"Can't pay respect when you don't have any." I'm surprised, for a moment, that she can manage to be so cold — Tris isn't always nice, but she's rarely cavalier about anything. It only takes her a second to shake her head. "I didn't mean that."

"Ah."

"This is ridiculous," she says, flushing. "He throws himself off a ledge and Eric's calling it brave? Eric, who tried to have you throw knives at Al's head?" Her face contorts. "He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward, and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we respect here?"

"What do you want them to do?" I say as gently as I can — which isn't saying much. "Condemn him? Al's already dead. He can't hear it, and it's too late."

"It's not about Al," she says. "It's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it if everyone calls you a hero afterward? Why not do it if everyone will remember your name?" But of course it is about Al, and she knows that. "It's …" She's struggling, fighting with herself. "I can't … This would never have happened in Abnegation! None of it! Never. This place warped him and ruined him, and I don't care if saying that makes me a Stiff. I don't care, I don't care!"

“For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us. And we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in gray clothes instead of black ones.” 

Even the memories blur, even remembering hurts... sometimes I wish I had never met the girl named Tris, but then my life would have been the same, a lie. 

 

Christina. 

 

“Moths," repeats Will. "You're afraid of moths?" 

"Not just a cloud of moths," I say, "like...a swarm of them. Everywhere. All those wings and legs and..." I shudder and shake my head, the memory of those moths haunting me.

"Terrifying," Will says with mock seriousness. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls."  
I wake up with a pain, it has fallen back into place as if I've been hit by a ton of bricks, they are crushing my heart.

Getting up, I can't sleep anymore, I decide to take a walk around my new "Home." if you can call it that.

It has been ages since I've seen Four, or Caleb, or anyone for that matter, the last time I saw them was when we buried Uriah, and we didn't talk much then.

We didn't talk about Tris, or how it felt to lose the person you loved.


End file.
